


A Whisper into the Night

by KaireeDahl



Category: Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dogs, Don't know about ships yet, Fem!Harry, Food, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I got into this fandom real late but Im all in now, Murder, Not Beta Read, Spellcheck is my Beta, don't know how much yet, don't know how to write porn, nothing is better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaireeDahl/pseuds/KaireeDahl
Summary: Holly Potter just wanted a quiet life as a college professor in America, away from the Wizarding World that snapped her wand and nearly sent her to prison for the crimes of another.  But a message from a young girl asking for advice about her father somehow spirals her into a world of murder, cannibalism, sass, and bad puns.*I have no idea why I like this cross over so much or even where this is going, but it popped into my head and wouldn't leave.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Abigail Hobbs, Will Graham & Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	A Whisper into the Night

**Author's Note:**

> A whisper into the night  
> Telling me it's not my time and don't give up  
> I've never stood up before  
> (The Beginning by One OK Rock)

PING!

The alert from her computer echoed around the room as she was taking her shoes off from her morning run. It was early, and she really wasn’t expecting any important information, so she decided to ignore until after breakfast.

The urge to investigate was a fierce one. Her innate sense of curiosity, built out of necessity but also responsible for a fair amount of the trouble she’d gotten into over the years, was bugging her, sending annoying little jabs at her mind every few bites.

In opposition was her shear stubbornness, her hate of letting anyone, anything rule her. She told herself she would wait until after breakfast, so that’s what she was going to do. She even decided slowly sipping her second coffee, that it counted as breakfast, too.

Wait. Why was she being an asshole to _herself_? She sighed heavily, massaging her forehead. She really needed to get out of the house.

Regardless of her thoughts, however, she waited until her cup was washed and put up on the rack before yanking her laptop out of its bag and flipping it open at the table.

**[alenrainc@alenra.com](mailto:alenrainc@alenra.com) Teeth Repair **60-second Trick to Rebuild Your Tooth Enamel withou…

**[eiptamenos@szwdfz2.com](mailto:eiptamenos@szwdfz2.com) We’ve been trying to reach you **CONGRATULATIONS!!! You’re ...

**[reina.torein@elkgroveuniversity.edu](mailto:reina.torein@elkgroveuniversity.edu) About my essay grade? **Hello professor, I know you s…

**[nick.emard@elkgroveuniversity.edu](mailto:nick.emard@elkgroveuniversity.edu) Re: New Responsibilities **I know you’re not happy wit…

**[myamaya@hotmail.com](mailto:myamaya@hotmail.com) Can I ask about the school? **Hi! My name is Amaya, and I was look...

**[dustyboy47@gmail.com](mailto:dustyboy47@gmail.com) School Info? ** Hey, I’m Dustin. I wanted to hear more about the Fr…

**[abigail.hobbs@clearlake.edu](mailto:abigail.hobbs@clearlake.edu) Hi, looking for some advice **don’t know exactly how to say …

Shit.

It was times like this that really made her hate accepting the teaching post at Elk Grove. She was perfectly fine with just being a teacher, lecturing and grading papers. But no. Because of budget cuts, when the previous outreach advisor left (maternity leave, maybe) no one was hired to replace her. Instead, Nick, in his infinite wisdom, assigned the role to her, on top of her teaching responsibilities.

Sometimes she really hated him.

She almost didn’t open any of the emails at all, clicking the first two as spam, and glancing briefly at Reina’s attempt to persuade her. The girl really just needed to not write the essay the night before it was due, or at least run it through spellcheck.

Typing out a quick no for the student, she sent it off.

At the sight of Nick’s email, she skipped over it, no doubt filled with unapologetic apologies. She hesitated to open the next email, however.

What could it hurt, she reasoned? She’d have to open it eventually, no matter how stubborn she wanted to be on that. Besides, these kids didn’t know any better, and even put forth the effort to send an email to the school they were interested in.

She clicked it open.

Hi! My name is Amaya, and I was looking at the information on the website about the Biology program, and I was wondering if there was anyone I could talk to about jobs and stuff? I was hoping to cover all… The email continued on for several more paragraphs.

Well, judging by the enthusiastic questions about the program, she might actually try applying. She typed out a short response, adding the contact info for head of the Biology department.

The next one was more of what she’d been expecting with ‘Dustin’ asking about what Fraternities and Sororities there were on campus, as well as how big their parties were.

Sighing, she told him that there were none on campus any longer, but there were still plenty of clubs to look at if he was interested. She didn’t think she’d be hearing from him after that.

The last one was... a little more interesting than she’d been expecting.

_Hello professor,_

_I don’t know exactly how to say this without being rude, but I’ve read about you, about your story. More than just your papers, I mean. I’m sorry for what you had to go through, but I’m hoping because of what happened to you, you might be able to help me._

_My dad isn’t a good man. I love him cause he’s my dad, but he’s not good. He’s done a lot of bad things, things I can’t talk about here. But my dad, without going into detail, he’s a lot like Mr. Riddle._

_I know what he did to you, and for you. My dad hasn’t done anything to me yet, but he’s been doing a lot for me. And I just know, one day he’s gonna hurt me. I don’t know when or how or what might set him off, but it’s going to happen. And when he does snap, I don’t think I’m strong enough to survive it. Not like you did._

_So, what should I do?_

_Maybe you can’t help me, or just don’t want to, and that’s fine. But I’d really appreciate any advice you can give me._

_Thank you,_

_Abigail Hobbs_

Well, that was interesting.

She didn’t have to guess at what the girl was alluding to. Having read her own history, it was frighteningly obvious but having someone ask her for advice was something of a marvel. No one had thought much of her sanity after what happened, at least, no one from her world.

This was… something. She wondered what had finally prompted the girl to speak up, and not to the police, but to her of all people.

She didn’t answer immediately.

Noon was her deadline to check out of the cabin, and it was nearly ten already. She shoved all of her things into the saddlebags of her bike and proceeded to clean the entire cabin from top to bottom. There was no evidence anyone besides the cleaners that she’d been there.

She mounted her bike, slid the helmet over her head, and drove. She stopped for barely thirty seconds, just enough time to drop off the cabin’s key at the ranger station before she was driving once more.

What was normally a peaceful glide along the roads and highways back home, was fraught with the girl’s questions.

What should she do?

How much did she really know?

What exactly were those bad things her father was doing?

Why did she care so much?

The last one was the easiest to answer, but the hardest to admit. The girl had done what she didn’t have the courage to even contemplate. Her famed Gryffindor courage had withered and died under _his_ watchful care. But this girl, not nameless but nearly so, had done what she’d been unable to.

She could help the rising burn of envy.

It was swiftly batted away, however, in the wake of her other questions.

Had her father killed anyone, yet?

Did he only kill them? Or did he do worse?

Did she help?

In the email the girl was as vague as she could be while still explaining the issue. She knew her own email would be equally vague, neither admitting nor incriminating the other. Would it last, she wondered, or would this tentative trust shatter when the other learned too much? She couldn’t help but want to find out.

God, she hated her curiosity sometimes.

She took the scenic route home, going exactly the speed limit, adding twenty minutes to her normal journey. When she reached her home, a two-bed two-bath apartment with a balcony, she spent another half hour puttering around, putting her things away, assembling the casserole for dinner and putting it in the oven, making herself coffee. Eventually, though, she ran out of things to do except wait for the casserole to finish, and reluctantly opened her laptop to begin writing.

_Ms. Hobbs,_

_I was confused, at first, as to why you decided to contact me. I’m not well regarded in most of the media that I’ve been in and I wasn’t entirely certain what you felt that I could contribute to your situation. You’ve said, obliquely that your father is doing bad things. What things, I can only guess, but if you believe that I can relate, then that guess is quite accurate._

_I hesitated to write you back, Ms. Hobbs, as conversations of this sort are not best had on the internet or phone. At the same time, however, I am also cautious of meeting in person. I have had too many try the same tactic, only to turn out to be a reporter, photographer, or aspiring author._

_With that being said, should our conversation continue past this advice, I would like a meeting. A coffee shop, perhaps, to iron out the details and so I understand the entire situation._

_Having only my own history to fall back on, if you father is as you describe, then you are correct in fear for your life. He may be content in the way he is going now, but in the future that may drastically change, and you won’t know when._

_I’d advise you this. Start keeping knife on you at all times, but don’t simply start wearing one. Pretend as though there is a logical reason behind your sudden proactive protection. I’ve attached a flyer for self-defense at the YMCA, if you’ve never taken the course before, I highly advise you do. Leave the flyer on your desk or forget it on the counter and only wear the knife after the classes, concealed of course._

_Figure out escape routes from every room in the house. If possible, lock your bedroom door at night. Don’t act differently. He will likely notice any sudden change in personality or fear. Keep your phone on you at all times. If you don’t have one, you can usually find a kiosk at the mall or stores like Walmart that sells prepaid phones for cheap._

_I can’t tell you much more without knowing your level of involvement, how close it is to mine, but I do hope that you take this advice, and it helps, even just a little._

_Wishing you the best,_

_Prof. H. Black_

She typed it as quickly as she could, only briefly rereading, checking it for errors. She sent it off before she could change her mind. Regret was a flavor she was far too familiar with, and it was heavy in her mouth after she clicked send. It tainted the flavor of the casserole when it finally emerged from the oven, making it dirt on her tongue.

It didn’t go away when she took her shower, or when she bedded down for the night. And it was still there in the morning. She wanted to do something to take back the email, but nothing could be done. Not that she knew of anyway.

The ball was in Abigail Hobbs court now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I had pictured for her bike, if you were interested.  
> https://s3-eu-west-1.amazonaws.com/crash.net/visordown.com/styles/large/s3/img5.jpg?itok=xfUyRnJr


End file.
